User blog:HanSolo69/Alan "Dutch" Schaefer vs. John Rambo
ALAN " DUTCH " SCHAEFER: '''Hired mercenary who shot from the hip at guerillas and a Predator...... '''VS JOHN RAMBO: 'Former Green Beret and Vietnam vet who fights for who he is. WHO....IS....DEADLIEST???!!! To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. Cinema history will be rewritten as these two unstoppable commandos go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy (unless there's a tie). It"s a duel to the death (or a tie). Only one will be crowned...... THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Dutch Schaefer Major Alan "Dutch" Schafer was a member of the US Special Forces. At the Battle of Hue, he was captured by NVA soldiers. After months of brutal torture, he was rescued by his follow Americans. After the war, he became a mercenary. After assembling a team, he went on several dangerous missions. In 1987, Dutch was hired to rescue some Americans from the cluthes of Communist guerillas in Central America. After defeating the insurgents, he and his team made their way back to the chopper. Little did they know that they were being stalked by an extraterristral hunter. After picking off his team one by one, Dutch found himself alone. After hiding and making primitive weapons, he fought the Predator. Finally, he won, barely escaping with his life. The chopper arrived and took the injured Dutch back to his base. Strengths *Trained *Combat Experince *Trained himself to resist pain *Improviser *Quick-witted Weaknesses *Relies on a team *Nearly died fighting the Predator *Wastes ammo John Rambo John J. Rambo was born in Bowie, Arizona. He ran away from home after he shot his abusive father with a bow. He then enlisted in the Green Berets. He too was captured by the Vietnamese. After almost a year, he escaped. After the war, Rambo had trouble ajusting to civilian life. In Hope, Washington, he cracked, destroying half of the town. A few years later, he went on a covert operation to rescue POW's in Vietnam. After settling in Thailand, he went to work again to rescue his mentor, Sam Trautmen, from Soviet occupied Afghanistan. A decade and a half later, he found himself rescueing Christian missionaries from Burmese Junta soldiers. No matter when or wher it is, Rambo has always gotten the job done. Strengths *Intense training *Can fly a helicopter *56 confirmed kills in Vietnam *Extremely strong *Defeated a sheriffs department, Vietnamese armies, Soviet armies and the Burmese Junta army Weaknesses *Has PTSD *Does not like to kill *Has lost hand-to-hand fights to opponets with equal or surplus strenght. Weapons Long Range Dutch: '''AR-15/SP1 ' *5.56x45mm *30 rounds *Attached launcher Rambo: '''M16A1 5.56x45mm 20-30 rounds Rambo will have several rifles EDGE: Even Close Range Dutch: Improvised Spear Combat knife tied to stick 4 feet long Can be thrown Rambo: Survival Knife 11 in. (7 in. blade) Custom made Also can be thrown EDGE: Survival Knife Special Weapons Dutch: 39mm Launcher 39mm (duh) Single shot Attached to AR-15/SP1 Rifle Rambo:' Compound Bow' Shoots regular & explosive arrows Fires up to 350 yard's' EDGE: 39mm Launcher Accurate Medium Range Dutch : Desert Eagle .357 Magnum 9 rounds Standard Mark 1 form Rambo: Colt M1911A1 .45 ACP 7 rounds Customized grip EDGE: Colt M1911A1 Voting All votes must complete the following guide: *a vote that gives valid edges and reason why a warrrior should win will be worth 1 vote *a vote that only gives good edges or just good reasoning will be half a vote *one sentence votes will not be worth anything *Voting ends October 10, 2014 at 7:00 PM. I shall write the battle Saturday or Sunday. See ya soon! Battle John Rambo had finally settled down. He built himself a medium sized bamboo hut in the jungles of Thailand. He had just came back with a freshly killed feral pig. He set down his Compound Bow and M1911A1 and began to skin the pig with his knife. He smiled as he looked out his window, knowing that his killing ways were behind him. Meanwhile, Dutch Schaefer pushes throught the jungle with his AR-15/SP1 rifle. He had been hired by members of the Department of Defense to track down and kill a former Green Beret in Thailand who pocessed military secrets. He had learned from some locals that an American was settled near a small delta. He followed his instinct and went to check it out. He pushed past a tree and spotted a bamboo hut in an open field. He saw a mn through a hut window. He reconized the man as John Rambo, his assigned target. He smiled as he loaded a round into his unbarrel launcher. At the same time, Rambo went over to his door to grab some bamboo. As he looked up, he saw a man aiming an assault rifle with grenade launcher at him. He dove behind his table. Dutch pulled the Launcher's trigger. The 39mm round went into the hut, blowing up. DUtch dives down as the hut began to burst into flames. Thinking he had accomplished his mission, he prepared to call in the chopper. He had no idea that Rambo had survived. Rambo, thought dazed, was mostly protected from the blast. He grabbed his knife and bow. He went into a drawer and grabbed his M1911A1 and a box containing six explosive arrowheads. He then runs to a small pile of supplies about to burn and grabs several M16A1. He runs out of his house. Dutch see's Rambo running out of the burning rubble. He fires his AR-15/SP1 rifle on full auto. Rambo dives down and fires back with his M16A1. Dutch tries to outmanuveur Rambo by rushing to the left with hi AR-15 on full auto. Rambo see's this and blasts his M16, hitting Dutch in the shoulder. He roars in pain. Enranged, he loads another clip into the SP1 and fires again. Rambo's M16 jams, forcing him to abandon it and run into the dense jungles. Dutch patches his wound and heads off in pursuit. SOMETIME LATER........ Dutch trenches throught the thick jungle with SP1 at the ready. LIttle does he know that Rambo awaits in a tree above, silently loading his Compound bow. Dutch, however, senses something is not right. Following his gut, he jumps out of the way just as an arrow was about to pierce his skull. Rambo continues to reload and fire his bow at Schaefer. Dutch goes to fire his AR-15, but finds he''s out of ammo.'' "Shit!" he says to himself as he throws down his rifle and runs for it. Rambo jumps down from the tree. HIs bow at the ready, he walks into a river bank. Scanning the area, he see's nothing. Suddenly, a bullet bounces off a nearby rock. Rambo turns to see Dutch across the river, firing his Desert Eagle. Rambo draws his M1911A1 and returns fire. After he runs out of his .357 ammo, Dutch pulls out his knife and ties it to a nearby stick, creating a crude spear. He then charges at Rambo. He prepares for a hand-to-hand encounter by unseathing his survival knife. Dutch trusts, but Rambo dodges it. He punches Dutch in the face, in which Dutch does the same. Dutch then tackles Rambo and they go into the river. Dutch attempts to drown Rambo, but he manages to escape. Before running, he kicks Dutch in the face, knocking him out for a moment. Rambo runs over to his bow. He grabs his box and attaches an explosive head to an arrow. Meanwhile, Dutch comes to and reloads his DE, preparing to finish Rambo once and for all. When he runs back to the river bank, he finds Rambo aiming his bow at him. "JESUS CHR-" screams Dutch just as the explosive arrow blows him to bits. Rambo raises his compound bow and roars in victory. WINNER: JOHN RAMBO Experts Opinion While these two warriors were basically the same in every way ( both Vietnam-era Green Berets, both Vietnam POWs, tortures during captivity, skilled guerilla fighters ), Rambo had more cunning and just a tad more skill than Dutch. I'm not saying Dutch didn"t make it close; in my opinion the AR-15/SP1 with 39mm launcher was the best weapon in the fight. But the Compound bow and Survival Knife, the two weapons he is most skilled with, eventually won it for him. The winner is John Rambo. Next Time Next time, the teenage freedom fighters waging guerilla war against the invading North Koreans '''VS '''the former Georgian citizens who form a militia during the zombie outbreak. Thats right, folks; it's Wolverines (2012) vs. The Woodbury Army. See ya soon! Category:Blog posts